Lift systems have a multiplicity of safety devices in order to prevent an uncontrolled movement of a lift car of the lift system. Here, a distinction is typically drawn between safety devices which are used during a normal run of a lift car of the lift system, and safety devices for maintenance personnel. A normal run is understood to be the typical operation of the lift system when requested by passengers. As opposed thereto, safety devices for maintenance personnel also cover inspection runs. The inspection run of a lift car is understood to be a movement for inspection and maintenance purposes. During an inspection run, for example, maintenance personnel can be located on the roof of the lift car of the lift system.
DE 699 38 524 T2 and EP 2 033 927 A1 disclose various safety devices for inspection runs. In particular, both documents deal with foldable railings on the lift car roof.
EP 2 457 860 A2, on the other hand, discloses a safety device in order to prevent an uncontrolled
Thus a need exists for a lift system that both ensures the safety of the passengers during a normal run and also the safety of the maintenance personnel on the lift car roof during an inspection run.